NSF in coordination with four other agencies [unreadable] AHRQ, NIST, NLM, and ONC [unreadable] is co-sponsoring a conference entitled, Discovery and Innovation in Health Information Technology, to be held on October 29 [unreadable] 30, 2009 at the Parc 55 Hotel in San Francisco, CA. The five agencies are splitting the costs, which include food for the workshop and travel costs for the participants. These funds will be added as supplemental funds to the NSF Computing Community Consortium grant (CNS-0637190) given to the Computing Research Association (CRA) to lead forward-looking activities, such as this workshop, on behalf of the Directorate for Computer and Information Science and Engineering[unreadable]s (CISE[unreadable]s) research and education communities.